Meganes en Trost
by Hoshineko I
Summary: Esta es una pequeña recolección de drabbles escritos por mí de una de mis OTP's no-canon más amada de SnK: Hanrico {Zoe Hanji x Riko Brzenska}, o como me gusta decirle también "Megane OTP". Importante: si te apetece que escriba un drabble basándome en una palabra clave, puedes señalarme esta en los reviews.


La Legión de Reconocimiento había regresado al Muro Rose, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde. Hanji había escuchado todo lo sucedido, todas las muertes en realidad, y no dudó en ir a la habitación de Brzenska una vez tuvo la oportunidad y supo que ahí estaba recluida. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, impaciente, pero como nadie la abría entró sin más.

Allí estaba la mujer más pequeña, simplemente sentada en el suelo, descansando su espalda contra su cama.

–¡Riko! –dijo la castaña a la vez que caminaba rápidamente, casi correteando, en su dirección. Se sentó sin ninguna contemplación en el suelo, junto a la rubia, y la abrazó cálidamente. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido extraño que la mujer no la apartara o siquiera la molestara con algún comentario, pero no ese día. Ese día era especial y ni siquiera la sentía fría. Apenas la sentía existir.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, pues la mujer apenas y se había movido.

Riko giró levemente el rostro, apenas lo necesario para contemplar por unos segundos el rostro de su compañera y mentirle.

–Claro que lo estoy. La humanidad ha dado un pequeño paso hoy, por fin, y yo he sido parte de eso. Todos lo fuimos –le dijo, e incluso intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Luego volvió a desviar la mirada, concentrándose en sus rodillas. Aún seguía con su uniforme, sucio y manchado de sangre.

–Lo siento, no debí preguntar –se excusó la castaña, desviando por unos segundos su propia mirada–. Sé que perdiste a todo tu escuadrón y a tus –pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se agitaba.

–No hables de eso –le pidió Riko, sin mirarla. Pero entonces tuvo que hacerlo porque de pronto sintió cómo su mano era tomada con brusquedad con las manos de la otra, y no pudo hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

–¡Riko! Tus manos, están llenas de heridas –dijo Hanji, por un segundo más sorprendida por el descubrimiento que molesta. Pero luego sí que se molestó, y sin soltar su mano se quedó observándola–. Tienes que limpiarlas y vendarlas rápido, y lo sabes. ¿En qué estabas pensando? –y se puso rápidamente de pie, intentando arrastrar a la mujer más pequeña consigo.

–Pero… –alcanzó a decir la rubia, en un murmullo que la otra mujer prefirió ignorar–. Hanji, déjame en paz –le pidió Riko, negándose a levantarse tanto como podía. Pero de pronto el tono de su voz se alzó y el murmullo dio paso a un sollozo cargado de pánico y a una voz entrecortada y ahogada–. Zoe, déjame en el suelo por favor. No puedo levantarme, no quiero… –y si bien dijo algunas cosas más, lo que salía de sus labios se volvió inteligible. De pronto ya no era la mujer fuerte como un muro que siempre deseaba ser. Ahora simplemente estaba rota, y de sus quebraduras fluían montones de lágrimas.

La castaña se quedó petrificada ante la visión. Le rompía el corazón. Sin soltar la mano herida se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y finalmente la soltó, aunque sólo para abrazar el cuerpo pequeño y ahora tembloroso de la mujer con fuerza.

–Vamos Riko, no llores. Harás que llore contigo –le rogó la castaña, a la vez que le acariciaba los cortos cabellos y sentía cómo la tela de su chaqueta se humedecía. Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió los brazos de la mujer rodeándola, aceptando en silencio su consuelo. Hanji la atrajo aún más hacia ella, si acaso cabía, y comenzó a mecerse, buscando tranquilizarla como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. En el fondo, en realidad lo era.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Riko, intentando recuperar por un segundo la compostura, pero su voz había vuelto a quebrarse y había vuelto a enterrar el rostro en el hombro de la soldado. Hanji le respondió con un pequeño "shh shh", animándola a que se descargara todo lo que necesitara.

Pasado un minuto o dos las lágrimas y los sollozos acabaron. Cuando Hanji se aseguró de que así era se separó levemente para ver el pequeño rostro congestionado. Lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos; las mejillas de Riko estaban rojas, así como sus ojos, y Hanji no pudo evitar reír ante la visión de sus lentes.

–Se te empañaron –rió, contagiando a la otra mujer una pequeña sonrisa.

–Los tuyos también, un poco –dijo débilmente.

–Oh, es que me hiciste lloriquear un poco –volvió a decirle con una sonrisa, a la vez que acercaba aquella carita hacia la suya y plantaba un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz de Riko.

El gesto la tomó por sorpresa, no lo iba a negar, pero aquella había sido una sorpresa agradable y reconfortante.

–Lo siento mucho –le dijo con su pequeña sonrisa a la vez que volvía a abrazarla, quizás con algo de torpeza ahora que podía pensar en más cosas que simplemente llorar. La diferencia fue que esta vez acercó su rostro al de la castaña y plantó un beso en sus labios, tímido al principio pero reconfortante. Sintió un gran alivio cuando los brazos de la soldado volvieron a rodearla y sus labios fueron correspondidos. No se mantuvieron así tanto tiempo como Riko habría deseado, quizás, ya que de pronto Hanji deshizo su abrazo y se separó un poco sólo para volver a tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Riko la observó incrédula por unos segundos, y frunció el ceño de un modo muy similar al habitual, provocando que la mujer soltara una carcajada.

–Vamos, Riko. Te dije que tenemos que ocuparnos de tus manos. Hagamos eso y luego podremos seguir hablando y _jugando _–con una gran sonrisa reconfortante.

La mujer más pequeña la observó ceñuda por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

–De acuerdo –aceptó, aunque desviando la mirada al sentir su propio rostro algo caliente–. Pero que sea rápido, Zoe.

Hanji rió mientras se ponía de pie y luego pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Riko.

–De acuerdo.


End file.
